Upper East Side
by LoserLove
Summary: Supernatural/One Tree Hill/ Gossip Girl Brooke Davis, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald, Chuck Bass, Haley James,Dan Humphrey, Lucas& Nathan Scott.
1. Introduction

**Title: Upper East Side**

_Gossip Girl/Supernatural/One Tree Hill_

Characters:

Brooke Davis-18

Dean Winchester-19

Blair Waldorf-17

Chuck Bass-19

Sam Winchester-17

Dan Humphrey-19

Lucas Roe-19

Haley James-17

Nate Archibald-18

Rachel Gatina-18

Peyton Saywer-18

Nathan Scott-19

Back story:

_Brooke Davis_ and her mother_ Victoria_ have moved to New York where her cousin _Blair_ resides. _Brooke_ and _Blair_ have fallen out as best friends. But will a return of an old enemy bring them back together?

_Sam_ and _Dean_ _Winchester_, two notorious hotties from Kansas whose parents have just apparently bought an auction house on the Upper East Side. Two country boys at heart but will the busy and A-list lifestyle of New York come to their liking?

_Peyton Sawyer_ and _Rachel Gatina_ are sworn enemies of _Brooke_ and _Blair_. _Peyton Sawyer_ just came back from her trip to Europe and she has supposedly changed? But will the return of _Brooke_ spark her bad girl side once again?

_Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald, Lucas _and _Nathan Scott_ are the handsome devils of this city but with the upcoming Winchester boys will their group grow bigger?

Finally, _Dan Humphrey_ and _Haley James_ have been best friends since they were in diapers but their personalities are miles apart. Will their separate dreams tear them apart?


	2. Chapter 1: Arrivals

Title: Upper East Side

Title: Upper East Side

Summary: Brooke Davis cousin of Blair Waldorf came back to New York after a good few years with her mother Victoria.

* * *

_New York has changed so much over the years _Brooke thought to herself as she sat in the backseat of a yellow cab. Her mother Victoria was sitting next to her constantly talking on her phone. Brooke just watched the buildings as they passed by to try and block out the annoying chatter that was constantly in her ear.

She had put up such a fight with her mother not go back to this city. This city that held memories, both bad and good.

Her mother told her that there was nothing left for them in Tree Hill, after all her boyfriend Chase Adams got a girl pregnant and was set to marry. So much for Clean Teen.

All Brooke could do was follow her mother's orders and just go with it. After all, when graduation is over she's gonna move to California with her Dad. No more walking around like a mannequin for her mother. But for now she had to.

Brooke was still watching the scenery pass by when a building caught her eye, it wasn't actually the building that caught her eye but the sculpture that was inside. Brooke always had an eye for art pieces probably why she has good taste in clothes, either designing or buying. Brooke's eyes quickly trailed over the name of the store. Luckily she had memorized it before the cab went too fast.

"That's great Eleanor." Victoria smiled as she texted on her other phone. "How's Blair?"

Brooke stiffened at the mention of Blair's name. It's been a long time since their falling out that they have talked.

"Brooke honey, do you wanna talk to Blair?" Victoria asked covering the receiver with her other hand.

Brooke mouthed a 'no' to Victoria getting more animated with her hands. Victoria gave her a look. She said to the phone "Wait a second" and she put the phone on her lap as she said to Brooke "Brooke, Blair is your best friend".

Brooke rolled her eyes at her mother's tone. She sounded like she said a statement that was supposed to be. Well she was damn wrong. Instead Brooke just turned back to the window, pretending to be watching cars pass by just to avoid this little discussion.

Victoria gave out a defeated sigh and proceeded to continue her conversation with Eleanor. Luckily for Victoria, they were nearing the Waldorf home and a luxurious penthouse awaited them.

Dean and Sam Winchester just arrived in their newly furnished home. The Winchesters have visited New York a couple of times over the years and Sam have made a few friends during their little visits but Dean however being the promiscuous guy he is, have been hitting a few seedy bars. A few hook-ups here and there.

* * *

Their parents have moved them to the Big Apple in hope of trying to straighten Dean's attitude and grades. During their visits John and Mary have been visiting several schools in town and some business companies. Luckily for the parents they've found a perfect school that can match up to Dean and Sam's educational needs. Well more like Dean's. St. Jude's School for boys have caught the parents' eye because of its good reputation. It also happens to have the same social status as the Winchesters.

"Dean, Sam! Could you two come down here please" John called out, his voice slightly echoing through the huge house.

Immediately, footsteps could be heard from the second floor hallway. A tall boy walked towards the stairs with a book in his hands then slowly raising his head to look at his father.

"What's up, Dad?" the boy asked stopping by the head of the stairs, and slightly ruffling his already tousled hair.

"Where's Dean?" John asked holding something between his fingers. "And Sam I thought you wanted to unpack yourself so why are you reading?"

"Well, Jemima insisted on unpacking for me." Sam said obviously talking about their newly hired maid. "And Dean is looking for something in the boxes."

"Well, call him because I have a surprise for both of you" John said smiling.

"Okay" Sam beamed. But another young guy joined him on the top of the stairs putting a necklace around his neck.

"No worries, I'm here." The young guy said.

"Dean what were you looking for?" John asked

"My amulet." Dean answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, come with me to the garage." John smiled slyly.

Dean had a slight idea of what was to come but he still hid his excitement. Sam also had a slight idea of what their father was about to unveil. Of course they were brothers so no surprise how they think alike.

John stepped down the stairs and slowly flicked each light switch one by one as Sam and Dean's eyes grew. There in the middle of the huge garage were two cars. It was a White Dodger and a Chevrolet Impala.

"Holy Crap!" both the boys exclaimed happily.

John chuckled handing the boys their keys, John needn't say which car belonged to whom. Both Sam and Dean have been fantasising about these cars for a really long time now. John thought it would be a good school present and an all & all bribe to stay good in school.

Dean ran over to the Impala and immediately feeling the exterior while Sam ran over to the White Dodger and quickly got in side. After both of their explorations with their now new cars, they ran over to John and gave him a manly hug.

"Thanks Dad." Sam said.

"Yeah Dad, thanks." Dean added. "Dad when can we actually take these bad boys out?"

"Anytime. You can take them out now." John smiled "But remember both of you be careful driving okay, after all Sam you have only passed your driver's licence and I do not want to have to give this back or create a bad impression here when we've only just moved in."

Both of them nodded and smiled as John gestured for them to go. Engines roared up to life as the sound echoed in the big garage. "Remember don't drink and drive!" John called out as the brothers drove out into the city.

* * *

Dan Humphrey was silently reading the book that his best friend Haley James had given him as a congratulations present, the reason being that one of his stories got published on the New York Times. He still remembered getting told by Haley "Listen Humphrey, read this after you've finished your homework." He smiled at the memory but actually he had finished everything he was assigned to do. One of the perks of being a smart kid.

His phone suddenly rang out of nowhere, his hands wandering to the drawer next his bed, his fingers finally finding the gadget. He looked at the caller: Haley J. and flipped it.

"Hey Hales." He spoke into the receiver, putting the book down.

"Hey, Humphrey." Haley said.

"What's up oh nerdy one?" Dan joked.

"I nearly got killed by this maniac!" she said, her voice rising at the word maniac.

"Okay, what happened?" Dan asked suddenly engaged in the conversation.

"This White Dodger just drove by quite fast and the light was yellow for freaking sake!" she shouted into the phone.

"Okay, calm down. Do you want to come over?" Dan asked.

Haley scoffed and answered "Do you have to ask?". Dan smiled at this "Fine alright, see you in a few"

Suddenly he heard a screech outside and thought it must be the cops or something, his neighbourhood was kinda rough. Then after a few minutes he heard the doorbell ring. _Haley was quick. _Dan thought.

"Haley, that was quick." He said as he opened the door but instead of Haley, there stood Sam Winchester.

"Dan!" Sam smiled. Dan was one of the few friends that he acquired during those trips to New York well one of his only friends actually.

"Sam, hey I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." Dan said letting Sam inside as he closed the door.

"Yeah, but the folks wanted to catch an early flight for business purposes, or you know whatever." Sam explained as he took out a soda from the fridge. After his few trips he had grown close to Dan and Haley, they were like brothers and sisters. Even Haley and Dan's dad knew him.

"Oh Haley will be happy to see you" Dan holding out his hand so that Sam could throw him a soda and he caught it with grace.

"Speaking of Haley, where is she?" Sam asked taking a sip from the cold drink.

"Oh she's on the way here." Dan said. "Oh how's Mary, John and Dean?"

"Oh they're awesome but you know what else is cool?" Sam said with a slight glint in his eyes.

"Okay, what else?" Dan said slowly.

"Dad bought me and Dean new cars." Sam exclaimed happily. Dan gave an impressed nod.

"What is it?" Dan asked.

"It's a White Dodger." Sam smiled as the doorbell rang. Dan quickly walked over and opened the door. Haley soon entered with bags on her arms.

"Hey Hales!" Sam said as he hugged Haley. "How you been?"

"Sam! I'm good thanks, I have so much to tell you!" she said squeezing him back. "But first things first" she said as she turned her attention to Dan. "The damn White Dodger that nearly ran me over is outside the building."

Dan sniggered at Haley's face that looked like she was quite pleased with herself and Sam's guilty face.

"What?" Haley asked as her brows furrowed.

"Sorry Hales but that car belongs to Sam." Dan smirked.

Haley looked taken aback, "Well where did you get it Mr. Fast-and-the-Furious?" she smiled. "Seriously, how did you ever pass your driver's test?"

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Well I'm actually good at driving tutor-girl unlike some people" Sam said smiling at her and added "Dad gave me and Dean our very own cars."

"Well I hope your brother's a much better driver than you Sammy-boy" she smirked.

* * *

Dean was cruising around New York looking for hot bars to show his new muscle-car. He was already used to driving around this busy city at night. He was anti-social but not enough from preventing him meeting random girls and spending the night (you know what I MEAN).

However, after all his hook-ups he never made any actual friends like Sam did but he met someone a few years back in one of the few bars that he went to. It was his first time going into a bar -apart from the usual high class soirées that his family attended- with his fake ID. It was also when he met a certain girl.

He still remembered her, the smell of her hair and the sparkle in her eyes. After all, it was to her that he lost his virginity. It was a mind-blowing experience, yes but it was also a one night stand. After all of it happened, the morning after he saw her sleeping and he didn't want to get into an awkward situation where this girl who he didn't even know to ask him to start seeing her.

It was a mistake. After that night, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He kept dating different girls until he finally forgot about her.

So, he was wondering why the hell he was driving around New York looking for her.

He just reminded himself that she was just another girl from another seedy bar. So he decided to drink at the next bar that he passed by. And after a few street turns, a bar came up in his view. It had neon lights and loud music was blaring from the inside. Luckily, he could hear it loud enough to know it was hard rock. Perfect.

Dean pulled up at the parking lot and snatched his jacket from the backseat. He quickly slipped it on and flipped the collar. He made his way out stalking across the concrete and finally reaching the door. He opened the door and was welcomed back into New York City.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer was lying on her bed just staring up at her ceiling. She had just come home from her long absence in New York, and probably Gossip Girl already knew about this. She spent some of her time in London and she had such a fresh start that when she came home, she decided to change her image. She wanted to walk away from the bitchy and conniving whore everyone knew her to be.

She was still thinking about how she could change and how people would finally see her as a real person not just as a good lay. That would be very hard work because no one really took her seriously, hell she didn't even take herself seriously.

School would be very awkward next week. She went to Europe because her adoptive parents told her that her attitude was very irresponsible and that she would get nowhere in life if she carried on. So she got exiled-well that's what she called it-to her auntie's mansion in London where she attended a private school. There were so many different kids with interesting stories, she had learnt different lessons from each one and felt ashamed of her life back home.

She actually didn't want to go back to the Upper East Side because she was happy with her new life in England but she couldn't leave her friends, family and Rachel.

_Speaking of Rachel she hadn't called yet_. Peyton thought, thinking how her best friend is one of the city's gossips and she would've already known of Peyton's return before Gossip Girl.

Her phone suddenly beeped. Text Message.

**Hello Upper East Siders **_**Gossip Girl**_ _here and I have the biggest news. One of my sources tell me that a certain Davis has moved back home when also a certain blonde decided to come back from England. I predict a confrontation and I know I'm going to go get a front row seat to this cat-fight of the century._ _**Xoxo Gossip Girl**_

What is wrong with this chick? Peyton came home to make amends not to fight. By this time Rachel would've probably gotten this bitch's latest message. Just as Peyton was about to dial Rachel's number, her phone rang.

"Hello." Peyton answered her voice a little hoarse from jetlag.

"Hey bitch, I just met the hottest guy ever." A voice from the other side said.

"Well hello to you too Rachel." Peyton said sarcastically.

"How was England, sweetie?" Rachel's voice slightly softened. "Were there any hot guys?"

Peyton laughed at her best friend, she missed their little banter. "Of course Rach, it's England."

"Are you tired?" Rachel asked.

Peyton thought that she could just talk to Rachel for a while than to try and sleep because she will just end up thinking about old memories and companions. "Nope, are you coming over?"

"I'm actually downstairs."

"Alright, I'll just go down there ok meet you in five." Peyton noted and quickly put her phone down.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! First ever crossover fic. First Gossip Girl and One Tree Hill fic.

Hope you liked it.

Comments and Suggestions appreciated.

LoserLove

xxx


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting People

**Upper East Side**

Upper East Side

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my really weird imagination and maybe Dean (someday).

* * *

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and inside were Brooke Penelope Davis and her mother Victoria Davis. Just outside the elevator were two maids ready to take both their bags, which were actually six. Each.

Victoria immediately searched for her sister and strutted around the penthouse like she owned the whole damn place. Brooke let out a scoff and hung her head low in embarrassment. That's when she noticed the floor's tiles changed; she looked up and saw the whole place had changed. She could still see the old penthouse fresh on her mind. She had taken time to actually memorise the place because that was one of the only homes she had.

She was still looking around when she heard indistinct voices coming from one of the many hallways. It was her mother and Aunt Eleanor. She couldn't even recognise her aunt because of her haircut and it seems like she had an eyelift. Brooke was amazed at how drastic this place had changed.

"Brooke, sweetheart you look so beautiful." Eleanor announced as she held out her arms for Brooke to embrace.

"Thank you Aunt Eleanor and I see that you had an eyelift." Brooke commented openly. In their family, plastic surgery wasn't a secret issue as her mother was familiar to it. But of course in public, it was a different story.

"Suits you." Brooke finally added.

"Well at least someone likes it." Eleanor said slightly flicking her hair.

"Well that someone doesn't really have good taste does she." A voice from the stairs called out, all three females turned their heads to find Blair Waldorf smirking.

_Well nice to know some things don't really change_ Brooke thought, thinking about Blair's bitchy comment.

"Brooke honey, I missed you." Blair smiled fakely. She proceeded to hug her bestest friend in the world. Brooke found it a bit odd until she realised what Blair was doing. So she decided to play along.

"Blair sweetie it's been really long." Brooke smiled and Blair's face scowled but she quickly replaced it with a smile. _Game on bitch_ Blair thought.

"Well why don't you two catch up and Blair show her to her new room." Eleanor ordered slightly waving her fingers. "And remember girls no more pulling each other's hair now."

Blair gave her most sweetest smile and answered "Mother that was a long time ago "and Brooke placed her arm around Blair's shoulder, she said "Yeah, we're back to good old friends we used to be." as Blair eyed Brooke's arm around her neck with disgust.

Eleanor left the subject and went back to her conversation with Victoria as Brooke and Blair ran upstairs. When both parents were out of sight, Blair let out a scoff.

"What?" Brooke asked

"Back to good old friends?" Blair rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Blair walked on towards a room opposite to hers and stopped. "This is _your_ room."

Blair looked at Brooke waiting for her to go inside.

"Thanks Blair, I uh, I really did miss you even if you were just pretending in front of our mothers." Brooke smiled at Blair who had a straight face and finally disappearing into her new room.

Blair really wanted her best friend back but after what Brooke did to her there was just no way. _She's just playing you, Blair and this is all part of her plan to get Nate_; Blair reminded her self but she didn't care for Nate anymore. Or did she?

* * *

Nate Archibald sat on the bar of the Palace drinking his sorrows away. As he watched the amber liquid swirl with the ice, the cold from the ice cubes radiating onto his warm skin. Maybe if he concentrated on the hypnotic colour then maybe, just maybe his problems would go away. He got a text from Gossip Girl saying that Peyton was back in town. That's why he was here in the bar of the Palace, a place where he's seen rarely.

He continued drinking trying to block out the outside world but his luck just kept getting worse and worse as he saw Peyton Sawyer come out of the elevator. Great.

She walked to her best friend, Rachel Gatina who was in the foyer. She looked different as her blonde locks were more laidback and just slightly wavy with a hint of curls. She also looked more grown up, not like her old self.

After what happened between Peyton and him it was not at all a surprise that Blair Waldorf isn't acknowledging his existence. Of course he wouldn't blame her for doing that after what he did to her. Yet, Peyton was still stuck to his mind like superglue and still after all his denial he couldn't run away from the truth anymore and there he was, just staring at Peyton laugh oblivious to the guy that was at the bar.

Lucas Scott was walked out onto the ground floor of the Palace just coming from the Bass suite. He was just waiting for Chuck to come downstairs so they could look for Nathan and Nate and hit the clubs. That's when he noticed a guy slumped on the bar drinking whiskey. He was taking quick glances at the lobby where, Peyton was? Peyton's here? Of course he knew she was here in New York, just not this part of the city.

The guy who was sneaking quick glances at her suddenly became all too familiar to Lucas. It was Nate.

Nate? Drinking whiskey? Well something else was surprising, he was the one gaping at Peyton. So he walked towards Nate and gently placed an arm on his shoulder which startled Nate.

"Hey Nate." Lucas said looking down on his drink.

"Hi Luke." Nate answered his speech slightly slurred. He took another swig as Lucas watched him drink.

"Man, why are you doing this to yourself?" Lucas asked sitting beside Nate.

Nate looked at him confused and said "I'm not doing anything to myself."

Lucas let it go but refused to drop the question of why was he drinking himself silly. Nate was one of his best friends but Nate never really told him any of his secrets, except for the ones he told all his other close friends; Nathan and Chuck.

"Well, is there something wrong?" Lucas asked, declining an offer for a drink by the bartender.

Nate just glanced towards Peyton who was now on her way out with Rachel. Lucas immediately understood, he was one of the few who knew about this business with Peyton. One of those few of course included Brooke Davis.

"So Peyton's here." Lucas said, stating the obvious. Nate nodded taking his drink in one big gulp.

"Yep. God Blair is going to be pissed." Nate said, his voice hoarse from the liquid he was drinking.

"I thought you and Blair broke up." Lucas assumed.

"Well yeah, but I still feel like I'm attached to her you know but…" Nate trailed off "…I can't deny my feelings for Peyton anymore." He admitted.

Lucas was shocked. He thought when he found out about Nate and Peyton, Nate was just drunk and mistook her for Blair; after all Peyton was wearing a wig for the Halloween party.

"Umm… I don't know what to say Nate." Lucas admitted and asked "But do you still love Blair?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean …" Nate lay his head in his arms then looked up "I don't know anymore man."

"Well you have to choose or else… well or else you're basically screwed." Lucas said tapping Nate on the shoulder. Nate looked up and furrowed his brows. "Well that was very helpful Luke, great advice."

"Well I pride myself on being able to give out these little helpful tips now and again." Lucas smugly said.

Nate snorted as he tried to stand up, which he failed because his legs gave way. Lucas caught him in time, helping Nate up as he took the glass of whiskey away. Nate tried to feebly grab the drink from the bar but gave up as Luke helped him out towards the elevator, up to Chuck's suite.

* * *

Nathan Scott looked up at the neon sign and sighed as he ventured inside. The loud music instantly making him groan in disgust. It wasn't that it was loud but it was rock, metal. If it wasn't for his girlfriend, Rachel Gatina then he wouldn't have come here.

Why did she want to come here for their date anyway? He didn't take her for a rocking-out type of person, it was Peyton who was more into this kind of stuff.

He picked a table that was far away from the rowdy crowd and the old bikers who have grown long beard and still wore sunglasses inside a bar, at night. He quickly fought through the crowd and finally got to the table but was beaten by a couple of big guys- who looked like they had one too many tattoos.

He sighed and instead just sat at the bar, that's when he recognised the bartender. She had a tank top on and a pair of dirty jeans, she also had her hair up in a messy bun but she was still recognisable. Not that she would recognise her immediately in uniform but something struck him strange. This girl would usually be sitting at the school's library, not that he spent much time in there but what was she doing here in a bar. In a seedy bar.

He racked his brain for the name, that's when it came to him.

"Haley, right?" Nathan asked, getting a response from the girl as she turned around.

"Who's asking?" the girl asked as she put an arm on her hip.

"Nathan Scott." He answered. "So what's a girl like doing in a dump like this?"

"Well, what's a rich guy and an all around all-star doing in a place like this?" she answered, her eyebrows raised.

"Touché" Nathan smiled, "Well I'm actually waiting for my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Haley asked cleaning shot glasses and placing them neatly in a cabinet. "I thought you dated girls who are in your class or social circle."

Nathan cocked his head and raised his brow at her. "Sorry for my attitude" Haley answered his unasked question. "My boss gave me my pay check today and let's just say he gave me less than what I normally earned."

"Oh sorry, that sucks." Nathan said. "Yeah but your right, I do choose girls from the same social class that I am in and she is, which is why I'm wondering how I ended up here."

Haley smiled, finally finished with cleaning the glasses. "Oh I'm sorry; you must think I'm a terrible bartender. What can I get you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Nathan joked "A cold beer please."

"Alright, one beer coming right up." Haley said gesturing with her finger.

_Why has the world turned upside down? People doing things they don't usually do. Colour us confused but doesn't Nate's friend Chuck Bass usually the one stuck to a bar stool sucking a whole wine cellar dry, but it seems like N is following in his friends footsteps. Speaking of friends, another Nate has been spotted entering a bar with a bad reputation, isn't this P. Sawyer's usual hang-out? Or apparently not anymore._

_**Xoxo Gossip Girl**_

--Morning--

The street cars of New York were blaring past as the morning sunshine shone through the dark alleys. Dean Winchester was out in the bright morning, helping Rufus Humphrey stick fliers for the opening of the Gallery 401, one of the galleries that the Winchesters sponsored.

Dean put up such a fight not to give these pieces of papers out. He had much better things to do like sleep. Sam however was more than happy to help but had to go out and buy a couple of books. But that was before he knew about Rufus' passion for rock music.

Dean thought it was quite cool that he had another person to talk about the greatness of rock other than his Dad who is rarely home anyway. He found it refreshing that whenever he talked about Led Zeppelin or Metallica then no one would tell him to shut up about his music and would result in him singing the song annoyingly loud.

"So you were a 9 Inch Nails roadie?" Dean asked absentmindedly giving out fliers to random people passing by.

"Well not so much a roadie as just you know a helping hand and back up guitarist." Rufus answered stapling a flier onto a post.

"Well, quite an achievement." Dean said, nodding his head in approval.

"So I saw the new cars in the garage." Rufus said "Pretty cool."

"Sam showed you?" Dean asked and Rufus nodded stapling another flier.

"Well its awesome right. I own the Impala and Sam owns the Dodger." Dean's eyes shone as he mentioned about the ownership.

* * *

Brooke woke up with a bad ache in her stomach. She tossed and turned in her bed until she realised she wasn't in her old bed anymore. She opened her eyes and remembered she wasn't in Tree Hill anymore. She was in New York City with her mother. She groaned into her pillow, as she remembered that there was going to be school in a few days.

After a few minutes of just lying in the bed for the sake of not getting up, she decided to go out for breakfast. So she went to the closet to unpack her bag, but when she got there her bags were nowhere to be found and all her stuff had been unpacked and sorted out into categories.

"Damn." She whispered as she eyed all her clothes that were colour coordinated.

So she just took a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a pair of boots. She didn't feel like making an effort but the voice of Victoria in her head told her _to dress up nicely because they're in New York now and this isn't an excuse to look sloppy._

So she brushed her hair and made them into curls. She also changed into a much better looking outfit but she strived to put herself in what she was wearing. No way could Victoria take full control of her life.

So she went out of her bedroom quietly as she could and peeked in her mother's room. Luckily, Victoria wasn't there nor could she be heard in her bathroom. Brooke went downstairs and could see Blair in her nightgown eating a croissant while reading a magazine. Brooke wanted Blair to be her friend again but Blair was just having none of it.

Brooke made her way toward Blair and she sat down next to her but Blair scooted to the other side without even acknowledging Brooke's presence.

"Fine, Blair." Brooke said finally getting up then walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Author's Note: Second Chapter finally up! Hope ya'll guys like it so far.

Please comment and send suggestions! It would be much appreciated.

Love,

LoserLove


	4. Chapter 3: Friends Again

Upper East Side

Upper East Side

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my weird imagination and Dean (someday). What I do own is a knitted jumper my grandma gave me for Christmas (Lol).

--

Dean was still handing out fliers as he and Rufus decided to split up so they could cover more ground. Some people would wonder why the hell was Dean Winchester in Brooklyn giving out fliers. It's not that Mary and John raised their kids to think that they were higher than everyone else, but their friends who are in the upper class-exception for Dan and Haley- certainly think the Winchester boys think that way. They get treated that way anyway.

Dean and Sam were open to every different class of people, after all they grew up in Kansas and their momma taught them how to be good.

Dean decided to go catch a bus and give out fliers in Manhattan. After all, he wanted to see the school that he was going to in a few days. So after a few stops he got off and walked towards a post and stapled a few fliers while giving some to anonymous passers-by.

When he finally reached St. Jude's, he had nearly about five fliers left. Damn he was good at handing out pieces of paper. He sighed taking the whole place in.

"Great." He whispered to himself. "Another prison"

"Well it's okay once you get into swing of things." A voice said, it wasn't quite deep but just enough to know it was a guy. Dean turned around to face a blond guy. He was quite tall and skinny. Dean thought that he was some kind of wussy like Sam. After all, he had the voice, the height and the build.

"You go here?" Dean asked, pointing to the school.

"Yeah, Lucas Scott." The guy said introducing himself holding out his hand. "Do you attend St. Jude's? Because I haven't seen you around before"

"No I uh just transferred and I start when ya'll guys go back to school." Dean answered. "I'm Dean by the way."

"Well nice to meet you man." Lucas said, as Dean gave him a flier.

"What's this?" Lucas asked. He read the flier and gave Dean a puzzled look. "An art gallery?"

"Yeah, just helping out with the opening night." Dean answered.

"Okay, well I gotta go somewhere." Lucas said stuffing the flier in his pocket. "So I guess I'll see you at school."

--

Brooke was on the way to a sushi place to get a bite to eat but she forgot her wallet so she had to go back to get it and she glanced at her watch and she was already late so she took the shortcut near her school, Constance Billard. She was still trying to look for the wallet in her bag, still checking the same places from before. She was so caught up in looking for her purse that she didn't see where she was going.

She instantly walked into a guy. He was holding a couple of red fliers and was looking around and he also didn't see her coming so they both got taken by surprise. The guy dropped the fliers and they flew into the air while Brooke dropped her bag.

"Oh sorry." Brooke apologised while she picked up her things.

"Sorry, it was my fault I wasn't watching if a pretty girl was running into me or not." The guy answered helping her pick up her things instead of picking up his.

Brooke smiled, "Thanks again."

The guy helped her up and introduced himself, "My name's Dean." and smiled. Brooke recognised something; she swore she could remember that smile. She stared at Dean for quite a short while and Dean looked confused.

"Well umm.. miss, this is kinda the time where you tell me your name." Dean said.

Brooke also recognised that cocky attitude but just brushed it off because if she stared at this guy any longer, she would think he would probably freak.

"Well, how do you know I want to tell you my name?" Brooke asked. She picked up the remaining things from her bag and dusted her jeans.

"The way your eyes are flirting with me right now." Dean smugly said, giving her his could-pick-you-up-anytime smile.

Brooke couldn't believe how smug this guy was, and he also had a smirk that could piss you off and make you laugh at the same time. Unbelievable. He was hot; she could admit that but his attitude, dear God.

"I'll let you get back to your duties." Brooke spoke slowly, trying hard not to let anything embarrassing come out of her mouth. It was hard with this guy; reasons for this were unknown to her.

Brooke smiled at him and thanked him one last time. She quickly walked away but what she didn't know was that Dean was just left there staring after her, with many questions on his mind.

--

**Spotted**_. Nate Archibald on the way to the Waldorf penthouse, didn't just a few months ago that our King N and Queen B called it quits. Unless they are setting up a surprise party or they are organising a reunion. Mmm.. my bet goes to the latter. _

_**Xoxo Gossip Girl**_

--

The building of the Waldorf penthouse was just right in front of him but Nate couldn't move. He was asking himself if he was doing the right thing. During his short journey, he had been re-evaluating both Peyton and Blair. He was so confused but he had to do the right thing, even if it wasn't what he wanted deep inside. But he kept telling himself that this was the right decision.

So he waited patiently for the elevator, hell he would wait forever if he didn't have to do this. But the elevator came after just a few seconds. Just his luck.

He waited patiently for the elevator to get to Blair's penthouse. Just as the elevator opened, Blair was ready to go out. Just as she saw him, her expression changed with spite. She quickly turned around and walked back to her room.

"Dorota, I'm not accepting any visitors at the moment." Blair called out to the maid, who answered Blair just quieter.

Blair was already halfway back up the stairs when Nate called after her. "Blair can we talk?"

Blair turned around with disbelief in her face. "Talk? I don't believe this. You cheat on me and you want to talk?" Blair scoffed clutching the bag on her shoulder very tightly.

Nate gave her his most apologetic look, Blair sighed obviously giving into Nate's request. Blair couldn't believe how she was quickly broken down by Nate's pleading eyes, she was furious with herself for giving into this stupid favour.

Nate smiled at her and whispered a small thank you.

They slowly walked down stairs, Blair walked towards the sofa while Nate strolled behind. His expression slightly showing boredom and a hint of participation.

Nate sat next to her on the sofa; Blair sat a few inches away from him. Nate took notice of her sudden distance to him. Nate was now, really hoping that she still had feelings for him.

"Blair, I know what I did was wrong and I didn't mean to hurt you." Nate started putting his hands on Blair's. He was scared that she'd pull away but luckily for him, she didn't.

Their hands stayed like that for quite some time before Nate realised what was happening. He pulled back slowly and Blair automatically did the same. Nate looked at Blair and however well she managed to hide it, he could still see the disappointment in her face.

Nate stood up and held out his hand; Blair looked up at him while he gave her a tender smile. Blair swallowed the lump of doubt forming her throat and took it. Nate's smile grew as he helped her up.

"So, can we still be friends?" Nate asked, letting his fingers linger on hers a little bit longer.

Blair was still enjoying the feeling of his hands once again since their break-up that she didn't hear his question. Nate looked at her with questioning eyes and Blair didn't know what the question was but she nodded, saying yes anyway.

"That's great Blair, so friends again?" he asked finally letting go of her hand.

Blair realised what she had agreed to, if she didn't continue on with it he might think she was jealous or unforgiving. She just raised her mouth to what looked like a half-smile, trying hard not let him see her slightly annoyed face.

"Alright, then we should go to lunch as _friends_." He suggested. "Unless you have somewhere else to go to."

"No, nowhere just shopping is all." Blair lied. She was actually going to go to a bar and get drunk.

"Good." He said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the elevator. Blair was sort of happy because they were talking again, not that she blamed him why they weren't talking but because they acted pretty civilised around each other now. Nate even took her hand like it was normal and nothing bad had happened between both of them.

--

_Is it just me or is today a day for forgiveness? Why is Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf leaving the Waldorf estate hand-in-hand?With smiles on their faces. Looks like they've patched things up. Well, looks like it takes more than a drunken one night stand to break this relationship. Well Nate looks like you've won Blair for now but how long does it take for a relationship to crack? Again._

_--_

Some of New York's shops were very interesting and unique but people have to look at the forgotten corners to find the best ones. Sam Winchester did just that, he and Dan have gone and visited different bookshops but each one disappointed them more than the other one. They just decided to go to their usual hang-out. It was a second-hand library.

Sam entered the old bookshop getting a whiff of the musty books, a bell ringing just as they opened the door. Sam loved bookshops such as this, it was so old-fashioned and he could get away from the hustle-bustle of the city.

For Dan, this was a perfect place to escape from all the scrutinizing eyes of the upper-classes from his school and to be surrounded by great undiscovered and unpopular books which are more worth reading than the best-sellers in the newspaper today. He also found great inspiration for his stories in this type of environment.

This was also where first saw the girl. The girl that he had liked for most of his adolescent life. He was with Haley when this encounter happened. He was helping Haley look for this particular book she was obsessing about when he saw her.

He was holding a couple of books and it towered over his head, he couldn't see where he was going which ultimately made him bump into her thus making the books fall everywhere. She immediately helped him pick it all up. He said his thanks and she said her welcome, then her friend hollered and she smiled at him for the last time. She only spoke a word to him but she had made an impression on him that would last forever.

"Hey man you wanna get a table, I'll start looking." Sam suggested as he wandered off towards the old rusted spiral staircase.

Dan settled on an anonymous table far away from the few crowds in the library and set up his laptop.

Sam had handed his things to Dan while he began his search for a certain book. He was glad to be back in this place, here he could do anything and no one would notice. The endless shelves that are divided in different ways provide several hiding places.

He just took time to roam the confusing paths that were created by old shelves. Now ten minutes have already passed and Sam was still walking around the shelves. He didn't want to admit it but he was lost. Lost, in a library Sam thought. How stupid can he get?

His thoughts got interrupted by a sound of whimpers. Sam walked closer; he slowly peeked around the corner. He saw a girl slumped down the wall clutching something between her arms. Her shoulders were rising in shudders, slightly slowing down into normal breathing.

He didn't want to startle her, "Excuse me. Miss? Is there something wrong?" he asked as he stepped towards her.

She looked up, with her mascara running down her cheeks, her expression solemn. Her stare at Sam growing longer as each second passed by, until she finally stood up. She gathered her belongings and began to make her way from Sam.

"Sorry miss but I don't think you'll get too far." Sam called out but his advice fell to deaf ears. She didn't turn around or even thank him.

After a few minutes, the girl came back only to find Sam reading a book. She raised her eyebrow; she made her presence known by clearing her throat. Sam looked up, and he found himself face to face with the blond girl who walked off rudely a few minutes ago.

Sam didn't say anything for a few moments nor did the girl until she sighed. "How do we get out of here?"

Sam smiled and closed the book. "Well I come here often but I still get lost so I don't really know the answer to your question, sorry."

"Great."

Sam looked at her, her face had been cleaned and there were no more traces of tainted tears as if she hadn't even been crying. "I'm Sam by the way."

The girl finally managed a small smile and held out her hand. "My name's Peyton."

Sam shook her hand and smiled. Peyton sat down next to him and asked, "So any plans on getting both of us outta here?"

"Nope but I'm thinking." Sam answered, still holding the book that he was actually looking for. Peyton eyed the book and looked at him, "You're thinking while you're reading?"

"Nope." Sam said "I'm just reading to pass the time."

"Okay, so you're not thinking?" Peyton said, aware of how lame this conversation was going. At least she made an effort.

Sam just went back to reading the book and Peyton just looked at him with disbelief, so she just sighed and looked toward the different books. After a while, there were voices calling out.

"Great, finally." Sam stood up stretching his hand for Peyton. Peyton took it without hesitation waiting to see who was calling out.

When the person finally came, it was a guy who looked roughly about their age. Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"Dude, you know how lame you are?" the guy said to Sam.

"Shut up, Dan." Sam snapped back.

--

Author's Note: There, Chapter 3 is now up. Hope you like it! My writing skills are still developing as you can see.

P.S. Please comment! Just click that button (click). Suggestions will we welcomed with a cup of hot chocolate.

Take Care,

LoserLove


	5. Chapter 4: The Day Before Today

**Upper East Side**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I do not own anything. But I have a plan to take over the CW. It's still being developed but when it will be finished, I'm sure I'll even own America's Next top Model. (LOL, Just Kidding.)

* * *

The room was getting blurry each second and he could see unclear figures all staring at him. He was quite unstable but still holding a cup of beer in his hand. Stumbling onto stools, he was clutching onto the bar table for balance.

He thought he was drinking too much, but the drinks just kept on coming. He didn't want to get drunk tonight but it seemed like a good idea, after all his life was getting screwed up as every second passed. He decided to take a seat by the bar, but sadly someone came behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, what the hell is your problem?" the guy behind him asked.

People were muttering "Oh no not again."

The drunken boy said "I have no problem _buddy_, but what I'm annoyed about is why are scamming on my girlfriend?" He was already facing the other guy with anger in his eyes, mixed dangerously with alcohol.

"Dude, I already told you I don't care about your skank faced girlfriend." The guy explained, his patience starting to slowly fade. The drunken Nathan Scott clenched his fists at the bad mention of his girlfriend.

That's when he took a swing at the guy who bad mouthed Rachel. The nameless male looked like he already had a few drinks so his reaction was already slow-paced but he dodged the punch that Nathan threw, just enough to make it sting and bruise for a few days but not enough strength to cause severe damage.

"Nathan!" a voice screamed across the room.

* * *

**1 day earlier**

Blair was back to being friends with Nate again, but she had planned a scheme that will result in both of them getting back together again. Blair was on the familiar streets of New York, she decided to treat herself to a shopping spree because of her truce with Nate and maybe just another lame excuse to splash her money away.

She was feeling quite confident of herself today and didn't feel at all the need to throw up. Ever since she broke up with Nate, her bulimic self came back to haunt her and after that it became a morning ritual for her. Today she didn't feel like the need to do that anymore.

She was happily swaying her hips whilst walking down the familiar streets of New York, getting a few wolf whistles from a couple of guys. That even made her more confident.

She was just about to cross the road when a guy bumped into her, thus making her fall onto the cold, dirty pavement with him on top of her.

He had short hair, really quite shaven and he had such pouty lips. Blair scoffed and pushed him of her demanding for him to get his filthy germs off her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The guy apologised, even offering his hand for her which she immediately dismissed by rolling her eyes.

He scratched his ear and attempted a small smile, holding out his hand, again for her to shake. "I'm sorry again, my name's Dan."

"Look I don't care who you are, but don't take advantage of people like me when pervs like you got me pinned on the ground." She snapped, full of sarcasm and spite in her voice.

"Okay, I didn't mean for me to end up being on top of you." He said, putting his hands up trying to make her see that he didn't mean to offend her.

"Excuses, excuses.. Whatever cabbage-patch." She walked away as she trailed on to her very last word to him.

_Cabbage-patch?_ He thought, _What cabbage-patch_?. He searched everywhere, from his shirt to his shoes until he found it on his mailbag. It was a sew-on that Haley gave him when they were 14. He really needed to take it off.

Well, on towards his literature class.

* * *

Lucas was late for his class. He had been taking weekend writing classes, and he was doing very well. It comes as to no surprise, because he had always excelled in literature. Chuck and Nathan would tease him about several poems that he would write and the different type of authors that he would idolize. On some days people would call his writing style unique and distinctive, and he always had appreciated the compliments. Those were one of the main things why he loved writing, making people recognise his points and opinions in a very artistic way.

But too bad for Lucas, today wasn't one of those days.

Lucas' poetry teacher, Mr Smith was giving everyone a hard time because of their homework. His name might sound common and very unimaginative or not unique but his literature was almost perfect. This was maybe why he was branding everyone's script 'garbage'. Quite a common attitude from Mr. Smith.

Most students were scarred from reading their poems to him and received an evil verdict. Lucas was one of the few kids who were waiting for humiliation.

"Mr. Scott." Mr Smith firmly called out.

Crap. Lucas swallowed hard and stood up. He made his way towards the front of the class with his paper. The topic was their favourite person in the world.

Lucas began reading at normal pace but he kept looking at Mr. Smith and, every word he said Mr. Smith's face began to slowly frown. He just decided to stick it out and finish reading.

"For the past few weeks, I have seen your poems and let me say… your style of writing is remarkable." Mr Smith started, "But this poem is a huge let down."

Lucas sighed and took his seat. Mr. Smith called out another name and a girl with long dark brown hair stood up. She was seated right by the corner with another guy. The guy looked familiar and gave the girl a reassuring nod.

She made her way towards the front and looked Mr. Smith in the eye, she looked terrified but instead she just started reading.

_Like a flower, I blossomed_

_You were there to look_

_Struggle for air and for hope_

_You were there to guide me_

_Fallen stars_

_Others were to me_

_But you saved me_

_From the evil that engulfed me_

_You were my chance for salvation_

Her words were very short but the effect was huge. After she had finished, Mr. Smith gave a clap.

"That was well done, Haley." Mr. Smith praised her, and then turned to the rest of the class. "That's what I expected from all of you."

Lucas thought her poem was good and that her poem was good, but he thought his was better. The clock struck, followed closely a bell. Class was over. All the students got up and gathered their stuff, slowly pouring out onto the halls.

* * *

Chuck just got back from Victrola and looked definitely sexed-up. He was hungry and out of energy, after all he was up last night with company doing stuff. Kinky stuff. After all, burlesque girls are apparently the best in town. He found that rumours were indeed true last night.

He was looking for a place to eat; his limousine was cruising through the city looking for a decent place to eat. After a few minutes, he spotted a familiar face inside a sushi shop. He told his driver to stop and quickly got out. He strode towards the glass door, quickly stepped aside to let a couple go through. He entered the busy restaurant.

He scanned the whole room; that's when he spotted her sitting alone by the corner eating teriyaki. He walked towards her and took the empty seat across, lugging his Armani jacket on the seat next to him. Why was Brooke sitting in a four-chaired table anyway? Was she expecting company?

"Brooke Davis, what are you doing here this fine afternoon?" Chuck asked, his voice a throaty growl.

Brooke never liked Chuck, from the first time up till a few years back. She was in really bad trouble, she was in a bar drunk after some trouble with Victoria, and some guy was hitting on her. She could barely recognise anything nor could even think straight, the guy was about to take her home but Chuck intervened and he took her home.

After that night Chuck has been one of the closest friends to Brooke and vice versa.

"Hi Chuck." Brooke greeted him, her voice slightly warm.

"You were in the city and you didn't let your best friend know. I had to find out with other New Yorkers on Gossip Girl." He said; his voice loaded with sarcasm.

"Ahh. You're still the same old gossip I know." Brooke smiled taking a bite out of her food. Chuck welcomed himself to her drink and took a swig.

"So tell me, how are things with Chase?" Chuck asked, "You didn't tell me what happened to you guys since your fight."

Brooke looked at her hands on her lap and started tearing up pieces of tissue apart. Chuck spotted this and realised she was very uncomfortable with the topic.

"You know what, never mind. How are things with Victoria?" Chuck asked, changing the subject. Brooke looked up obviously now thankful for the topic change.

"She nicer now thank God. I think she's starting to become my mother again." Brooke smiled, and then frowned after a few seconds "Nah. Who am I kidding; she's still the same, if not worse."

Chuck chuckled (lol) at Brooke. She was still the same old Brooke from back then. "How about you and Blair? Are you guys still on the outs?"

"Wait and find out." Brooke said grimly looking behind him.

* * *

They were walking together side by side, but they weren't holding hands. This would be normal for friends but Blair wanted it to happen again.

Nate was talking to her about something presumably important but she couldn't hear anything coming out of his mouth. His face was like hypnotic object, she couldn't take her eyes away from him yet she couldn't hear him. Suddenly, Nate placed his hand on Blair's arm and led her towards a restaurant door.

"We're here."

"Where?" Blair asked, obviously not paying attention.

"We were gonna eat, remember?" Nate reminded her, opening the door to the sushi place. "Oh yeah, did you find what you forgot your house?

"Uh, yeah." Blair stammered, remembering that boy she bumped into before meeting up with Nate again.

Nate scanned the whole place looking for a place to sit. He spotted a girl looking at him but he was too preoccupied to notice her right away. He looked towards her direction again but she was now looking at a guy in front of her, she seemed familiar until it came to him. Brooke Davis.

He waved at her and she seemed to notice it but decided to ignore it, continuing her conversation with the other guy. Nate alerted Blair about Brooke's presence and Blair's smile immediately turned up side down.

Nate called out to Brooke and Brooke looked his way, her date also turning his head. It was Chuck. That was surprising. Blair tugged onto his sleeve to get his attention.

"Can we go somewhere else? Sushi isn't really my favourite." Blair suggested, her voice slightly moaning.

"But remember our dinner dates before, you love eating here." Nate mentioned their past, a little more unaffected than Blair would've liked. Blair looked towards Brooke and Chuck, then her eyes trailed over to Nate. He was smiling. Damn it.

"Yeah, I guess." Blair said, defeated yet slightly happy because of Nate's recollection of the old times, when they used to be together.

By now Nate was already halfway across the room walking towards Chuck and Brooke. So Blair decided to follow suit. Chuck stood up to greet Nate and spotted Blair just right behind him. She was clearly not happy about this.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Nate asked, his smile beamed at Chuck and Brooke.

"Well, were umm… already ordered." Brooke said, obviously uncomfortable with this situation also.

"We'll just order and we sit with you guys while we wait." Nate suggested, "If it's okay."

Chuck was going to make up a collaborate story for Brooke's sake but he couldn't say no to Nate because he'll get suspicious and he would be sure to ask about it later, so it was better to accept Nate's suggestion than to lie. "Sure."

Brooke gaped at Chuck but immediately smiled sweetly at Nate and gave Blair a glance. When Chuck sat back down to make way for Nate, Brooke stomped on his foot underneath the table. Chuck let out a pained groan and mouthed an 'Ouch'. Brooke gave Chuck a small pissed smile and immediately hugged Blair when she sat down next to her. Even though Blair still doesn't like Brooke, Brooke still wanted them to be best friends again, like old times. Whatever it took for it to happen.

"Blair." Brooke shrieked, just loud enough for their table to hear. Blair also hugged Brooke back with the same eagerness that Brooke had. Obviously Blair was still playing the who-can-be-the-most-sarcastic-bitch game. Brooke was already over that.

"Okay, so what do you guys want?" Chuck asked placing his hands on the table.

* * *

_Catching up with old pals; B Davis and our resident bad boy C Bass having lunch at the Yakamoto. Smiles everywhere, best friends they may be but we refuse to be believe that that's all they are. After all, don't friends make the greatest lovers?_

_Greatest lovers, Queen B has had her fair share of those but she also had her fair share of bad luck for the past few months but we hear that Blair met a new guy today. And no, it's not Nate in a beard or a clown outfit, it's a lonely Brooklyn boy. My my, Queen B your taste have absolutely subsided. From Upper East Side royalty, to Brooklyn trash. However it goes, you know who's gonna be watching._

_**Gossip Girl**_

* * *

The situation was getting worse, she was supposed to be there 3 hours ago. But then again, she's a girl and girls take a long time to get ready. Nathan wasn't a very patient person but he tried to be, to make his relationship with Rachel work. What with his temper and her promiscuousness. But lately, seems like it was her who didn't want to make it work.

There were some waitresses behind the cashier giggling. They were giving Nathan secret stares, like they've heard the most scandalous secret. However, Nathan still didn't notice because his attention was still diverted to the door, waiting for Rachel to turn up.

His phone buzzed, breaking him out of his reverie. He fished for it in his pocket, he knew the phone call was coming but didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Hello." His voice dry from the lack of conversation.

"_Hi sweetie, are you already there?_" a sickly sweet voice sounded from the receiver.

"Yes, Rachel where are you?" Nathan asked, his impatience already finding its way to their conversation.

"_Sorry hon, but I'm not gonna be able to make it today_." Rachel said, with fake regret in her voice.

"This is becoming to be really annoying." Nathan stated, anger starting boil up inside him "What's your excuse now?"

But before she could whisk up an excuse for Nathan, instead she just said 'bye' like she never heard Nathan's last question. Nathan sighed, and closed his phone. Holding the phone against his forehead, slightly tapping it, he slowly stood up and left a few dollar bills on the table.

* * *

The birds were singing as the people of New York passed by. The so-called jungle in the middle of Manhattan was flooded by flocks of people, of different ages and different intentions.

Some families were in a picnic, playing with the old pigskin or simply eating home-made sandwiches. Other families, on boat rides with their maids hovering with umbrellas over their heads and their off springs eating only the best food their money could buy. That meant, the very best chef they could afford.

Some couples walking their dogs, perfectly groomed and the couple not as bad as their pets. Publicly gazing up each others eyes, oblivious to the busy world around them. Others, hiding behind large bushes from scrutinizing eyes to do the dirty deed in a public place. Just to have some kinky spice injected into their sex life or maybe again just pure oblivious to the public around them.

Peyton Sawyer however was one of the lone ones to walk down the busy path, equipped with a book between her hands she continued walking down the grassy route towards the other end of Central park. She looked so absorbed in the story that she couldn't see the dangers that paved ahead. A bouncy ball bounced too far and taken residence on the pavement, a couple of kegs from a fraternity-sorority picnic and a few scattered eaten fruits from different people.

But miraculously, she dodged every last one of them still holding her book. When she was finally about to cross the road, that's when a car's sudden halt broke her out of her papered fantasy and out of instinct dropped her book on the ground. She slowly looked sideward towards the quick driver and shocked to see Sam looking at her.

It was the guy from the library.

She was still on the spot from the overwhelming shock of nearly getting killed by a car crash. Sam pulled back and parked by the pavement. He came out and ran to her, picking up her book on the way towards her.

"This yours?" Sam held it out to her, giving it a quick glance taking the title in, Lovers in Paradise. Sam then smirked at her. Peyton hung her head low, her cheeks burning as she grabbed the book from Sam.

"Thanks."

"Peyton, right?" Sam asked, trying to recall her name.

"Yeah, Sam was it?" Peyton obviously doing the same. "Sorry about not watching the road."

"You shouldn't say sorry to me, you should be careful crossing the road next time." Sam said.

"Yeah thanks." Peyton smiled. Sam nodded, and then noticed a quite large vehicle approaching them so he grabbed her from the road then onto the pavement as a truck honked as it passed them by.

"Second time today." He smiled, as his fingers still lay on her shoulders. Peyton smiled up at him and said, "Well all this getting-run-over business has actually made me hungry, do you wanna get a bite to eat?"

"What with me?" Sam asked, puzzled as to why a girl would ask him out to eat. After all, he wasn't the most attractive out of the Winchester brothers. He wouldn't even think he was cute.

"Yeah, who else?" Peyton asked, her smile getting bigger. Sam saw this and merely nodded, noticing her persistence.

"Okay, then"

Peyton walked towards back Central Park clutching the book in her hands trying to hide the embarrassing title from Sam, while Sam strolled behind her admiring the view around them. They walked together for a few minutes until Peyton spotted a hotdog stand by a couple of benches.

"Over there." She pointed, hesitant whether to grab his arm or not so she settled for a gesture of fingers. Sam followed her towards the hotdogs. When they reached the stand, Peyton immediately gave her orders to the man.

"What d'you want?" she asked Sam.

"I don't care, whatever's available." Sam replied, taking a seat on the nearest bench. Peyton nodded then resumed on waiting for the food. After a few short minutes, their hotdogs arrived on the arms of Peyton. She gave one to Sam and took her seat next to Sam.

"You didn't say what you wanted so I just got you the one with ketchup and everything." Peyton said, licking a drip of ketchup that found its way onto her slightly unclean fingers. "I guessed you wanted all of it because you're a tall guy and all, I figured your appetite might be the same that's all."

"Just because my uhh.. size is like this doesn't mean my appetite is the same." Sam said, smiling already used to other people talking about his height.

"Alright, well this hotdog is awesome." Peyton said, taking a huge bite out of her hotdog. Sam nodded and took a huge bite of his.

"Well you are right." Sam agreed, his mouth full of sausage and bread.

* * *

"Oh by the way, are you going to the 7th Heaven party?" Nate asked Brooke, chewing a lettuce. Brooke stopped playing with her food, and slowly looked up to Nate.

"Uhh.. am I supposed to?" Brooke asked. Chuck glanced at Blair who looked horrified at the question Nate was asking Brooke.

"Well, aren't you and Blair going together?" Nate asked, totally unaware of the harsh tension that hung in the air between the two girls. All of the three other teenagers looked at each other, two looked uneasy but the other looked confused while Nathaniel Archibald just waited for an answer.

"Umm… well we uhh… you know." Brooke stuttered, looking for a perfect answer. "What she means is that she's actually going somewhere else." Chuck answered for Brooke, trying to save the girl from doing or saying anything stupid. "Aren't you Davis?"

"Yep, totally right Chuck." Brooke stated, waving her forefinger in the air as if making an official statement.

"Okay, so Blair who are you going with instead?" Nate asked his ex-girlfriend, who was now taking a sip from her drink.

"Well, maybe Kati and Is" she answered. Truth was that she already planned to go with Katie and Is, and Brooke was no way near going to be in the picture.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not a very good ending, but the second part is coming which has the party and the art gallery opening. Oh, sorry for the very, very **bad** poem but I'm not really a poet so sorry, but just imagine it was good okay guys. Sorry for late update, I'm didn't have any writer's block nor was I busy maybe just a little but I was just a tad bit lazy. Oh yeah, by the way Rufus' gallery is actually called _**Bedford Avenue Gallery**_. My bad.

P.S. Who was the nameless male that **_Nathan_** punched? Maybe you already guessed but I'm gonna tell you anyway…..

….. in the next chapter.

Love,

_LoserLove_


End file.
